A Recipe For Disaster
by hfmalfoy
Summary: Head boy Scorpius Malfoy is having to take Potions with just one another boy this year and it's someone he can barely keep himself composed around, he just gets confused. Albus Potter on the other hand couldn't be more excited to befriend the Malfoy.SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me! I'm just a fan! Some characters are mutated figments of my imagination and some spout off canon characters.

A Recipe for Disaster

Chapter One

Two Potions Students

It wasn't that Scorpius Malfoy didn't know who Albus Potter was; in fact it was the complete opposite. He had been silently obsessed with the younger male for a lot longer than he'd like to admit. The Slytherin Quidditch captain was, to say the least, a hunky piece of male specimen and Scorpius was very well aware of this. Scorpius had just never spoken to the other student before; he had had no reason to. As a prefect Scorpius had never had to tell Albus off for causing trouble and as Head Boy he had no reason to do much more than nod in Albus' direction if they happened to pass each other or make eye contact in the corridor. It was as simple as that. Well, not quite simple. Scorpius had the biggest crush one could imagine on the younger, yet taller, male. Even the thought of Albus in a sweat from Quidditch made Scorpius embarrassingly weak in the knees. It was silly, stupid even and it made no sense. So, often, the Ravenclaw head boy thought nothing of it.

Albus Potter had always been somewhat intrigued by the person he had expected to be sharing a dorm with from the moment he had been placed in Slytherin. It had been a shock to everyone, but almost a disappointment to Albus, when the Malfoy boy had ended up in another house. Albus had wanted, in some ways, to befriend Scorpius and prove their father's wrong about any problems they had experienced in their days of school. Therefore, whenever Scorpius came up into conversation, or whenever he would spot Scorpius in the corridor he would make the extra effort to either listen or make eye contact to receive one of those overly earnest nods. Albus had never really shared any classes with the smaller Ravenclaw and had never really had the chance to capture his friendship. Albus was determined this year for a Potter and a Malfoy to become friends.

Scorpius sighed slightly as he checked his timetable. Potions first thing on a Monday morning. It was almost a joke. The Ravenclaw Tower was, after all, on the fifth floor. A full six away from the Potion classrooms down in the dungeons. He looked to his friends, knowing none of them were taking potions this year and let his eyes sweep over the great hall as they ate breakfast to see if he could determine who would be in his class. As always he let his eyes linger over the Slytherin Quidditch captain a moment longer than it would any other before making it's way over the rest of the students. Julian McCurdy, Scorpius' best friend, noticed he was looking around the room and raised an eyebrow to him.

"Scorp…" Julian said, calling back the white-haired boy's attention, "Eat your food…"

"Do you know anyone that is doing Potions, Ju?" Scorpius asked, ignoring the order from the grumpy redhead.

"No…what about the Weasley girl?" Julian asked, referring to the head girl whom shared half of Scorpius' duties.

"No…I'd know if she was…" Scorpius muttered, seemingly deep in thought.

"I heard that Potter might be…" a quiet brunette offered, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Uh…okay?" Scorpius looked to his friend Ethel Fulford and gave her a look of utter bemusement.

"Well…he's the only person I can think of…" Ethel shrugged, taking a drink from her cup.

"How do you know that?" butted in Julian, letting Scorpius sit back and wonder himself.

"I was talking to Erina Parkinson…I had Care of Magical Creatures with her last year…" shrugged Ethel. "She likes to talk about Albus, him being her almost-boyfriend and all…"

"Almost boyfriend?" Scorpius called up and instantly noticed the shock in his friend's faces about this being the part he had called upon. "I mean…how can you be an almost boyfriend? What happened to just normal dating?"

"As if you'd know anything about it!" snorted Julian, yelping a moment later from a rather sharp stomp on his foot from a very calm young lady.

"Well…they're not official…you know…nothing's definite…" Ethel shrugged, nibbling at some toast.

"Oh…" Scorpius muttered, pushing his egg about his plate.

"You haven't touched your food…" grumbled Julian, not liking the fact it had been left untouched.

"Scorp, Ethel, Ju!" exclaimed a dramatic girl with long black hair, planting herself between the two boys. "I have news for you!"

"Ouch!" yelled Julian in annoyance as food tumbled down his clean white shirt.

"Hello Song…" Scorpius nodded to chinese girl. "What is your news?"

"Rumour has it that there are only two potions students this year!" the Ravenclaw seeker grinned, looking triumphant at the news.

"What?" Scorpius paled slightly, shooting a glance over to the mess of dark hair on the slytherin table.

"Just two students? Well, that's you and Potter!" Ethel smiled to Scorpius. "That should be fun."

"NO!" Scorpius exclaimed, standing up abruptly and slamming his hands on the desk. "No it won't be fun!" with a stern look upon his face he turned and, scowling, retreated from the great hall, making steady way towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

(A/N: just a new story I'm trying out! Check out my other one if you have the time! It's only short as it's just an intro, I will usually post longer!

-Heloise)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Encouragingly this story already seems to be attracting people and I hope I don't do something stupid and make you all turn away faster than I can write the next chapter! Anyway, please enjoy and checkout my other story if you have time!

-Heloise

A Recipe For Disaster

Chapter Two

First Lesson

Scorpius slipped into the potions classroom without barely opening the door a fraction, trying not to draw attention to himself. The Ravenclaw head boy was early by three minutes and it seemed he was entirely alone in the classroom. Scorpius exhaled and ran a hand through his silvery hair, letting it fall infront of his eyes slightly before shaking it back so he could see. He scanned the classroom and smiled slightly at one of the front desks, slowly walking over, books clutched to his chest. He sat down and opened the book, checking for about the twentieth time that he'd written his name in the front cover.

"Yo!" a brash voice exclaimed, door banging open, making Scorpius jump almost out of his skin. "Hey, Malfoy! You not going to say hello?"

Scorpius shuddered slowly, steadying his breath as he turned around to look at the accuser. He lost his breath again as he saw the Potter boy with his ruffled jet black hair, pale skin and unsettlingly bright green eyes. "Good morning, Potter…" Malfoy said coldly, much harsher than he'd ever greeted anyone since being sorted into Ravenclaw in first year. The Potter seemed to be undeterred and loped his way over to where Scorpius sat, sliding into the seat next to him and leaning incredibly close.

"So!" grinned the Potter toothily, bright white under his plump rosy lips. "You excited to start the year?"

"Uh…well…" Scorpius swallowed hard, feeling more uncomfortable now than any moment he could recall in his life. "As excited as always, I suppose…" Scorpius stared back, cheeks flushing, eyes falling to the millions of freckles on Albus' nose and cheeks that he'd never noticed before.

"Mr Potter, would you kindly kind Mr Malfoy back his personal space and look to the first chapter of your text book…" came the exasperated sound of the Potion master's voice. Professor Valentine came in, black robes sweeping the floor, long black braid swinging as he walked.

"Sorry, sir!" Albus grinned excitedly, getting out his book, but still remaining far closer than one naturally would with a fellow student they barely knew.

"That's quite alright, Potter…I hope you realise this is a lesson not a playground…" Professor Valentine raised an eyebrow up at the young Potter and then turned to the board.

Scorpius groaned almost silently, grasping his quill tightly and beginning to note down to the mark everything the professor wrote or said.

oOo

Scorpius couldn't believe his luck when he found out that after their double potions Albus had to be somewhere urgently. Any moment the professor had left the room the Potter boy had been insistent on learning every tiny fragment of Scorpius' life. Scorpius, of course, had given away only as much information as would stop him from reply impolitely, but it was like some kind of harassment. Scorpius sighed softly, making his way up the stairs towards the common room where he planned to collapse and die and…

"Scorp!" called out a bright female voice as he reached the third floor. He turned and relaxed when he noticed it was Song, his Ravenclaw companion.  
"You have no idea how thankful I am to see you!" Scorpius exclaimed, waiting patiently for her to meet him on the top step.

"Oh, really? But I thought you were looking forwards to potions? Oh you'll never guess what gossip I heard!" Song grinned, leaving no space for Scorpius to comment on his lesson, not that he wanted to.

"And what would that be?" Scorpius asked nonchalantly, beginning to make his way to the next lot of staircases.

"Well Rita was telling me in Divination that Paul told her that Delia's brother Todd overheard Bella's friend Tim talking to Fiona about the fact her cousin saw Julian and Ethel on a date over the summer!" exclaimed Song, as though this was the scandal of the century.

"Oh, that's nice…" Scorpius shrugged, scratching his neck absentmindedly.

"Scorp! Are you even listening to me?" exclaimed Song, stopping midstep and refusing to go up the stairs any further.

"Yes, Song, I heard you, there's some rumour about Ju and Ethel dating…that I don't care about…" Scorpius added, nodding to himself as though to confirm he really didn't care.

"Oh but Scorp! You don't understand! It's not a rumour!" Song sighed, her face falling. "Julian doesn't like me, don't you understand?"

Scorpius noticed how serious this was to his friend and sighed, holding out his hand to her and pulling her up the stairs, reminding himself to tell her not to pain her nails that colour later. "Look, it seems like it's all a load of misunderstandings…maybe they were shopping together for something? Or maybe they were the only two out of the four of us that weren't dragged off to a remote part of the universe for a vacation…did you think of that?"

"Well, no…I…" Song muttered, lacing her fingers in her friend's for comfort. "You think Julian…that there's still a chance that…"

"Well, if there's anyone I've never really been able to read it's Julian…but he's my best friend…he would have told me that…" Scorpius shrugged.

"Yes…but Ethel's not my best friend…in fact she only puts up with me because of you and Ju!" Song exclaimed, throwing her free arm up into the air dramatically.

"Oh, Song…you're giving me a headache…" Scorpius groaned.

oOo

Scorpius crawled into bed, yawning slightly as he did so, rubbing at his eyes with a laziness that reflected how shattered he felt from the day. He'd had meetings all evening about his new duties as head boy and he honestly thought that he'd never awaken again from such a troublesome day. He could hear Julian in the bed next to him snoring away and couldn't help but smile at the fact that finally he was back home at Hogwarts. He yawned once more and pulled the covers up, settling into his pillow with ease. Scorpius lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted to his lesson with Potter and he felt himself frown at the proximity he'd had to experience with the Slytherin. Surely that was illegal or something? Although Scorpius couldn't help but bite his lip in remembrance of that grin and those freckled dimples. With a short, rather delirious sigh Scorpius fell into sleep, eyes heavy and mind full of the most confusing of thoughts.

(A/N: as you can see chapters are getting longer! Please review I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks!

-Heloise!)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this already has a piece of fan art! Which is awesomely crazy! I have the wonderful oranges-and-leather-boots to thank for it! You can check out the drawing on their livejournal with the name morganna-le ! Please check it out! It's a really cute image and I think sums up the scene very well!

- Heloise

A Recipe For Disaster

Chapter Three

Study Hall

Scorpius was awoken but the thudding noise of someone opening a trunk in the bed space next to his. He groaned loudly, sitting up and rubbing at his temples, not liking the sudden wake up call one little bit. He wondered momentarily if something was happening that required his attention until he opened the curtains slung around his bed and realised it was just Julian's rather brash attempt at finding a book. Scorpius side, swinging his legs over the bed and letting first his toes touch the floor and then the balls of his feet before slowly laying his heels to join them. Julian looked over, noticing the subtle and gentle sounds of movement that his best friend made in an attempt to get out of bed quietly.

"Scorp! You're up! I hope I didn't wake you!" he hissed before tiptoeing over and placing himself on the bed next to Scorp, crossing his legs, turning to face him.

"Uh, not really…it's time to get up anyway, right?" Scorpius shrugged, rubbing at his eyes and yawning a little.

"Sorry, look, you don't happen to know where I put my Charms book do you?" Julian asked, an air of urgency to his voice as he leant in towards Scorpius.

"Oh, Song asked to borrow it…she had to send hers back to the shops, something about it being the wrong copy," Scorpius noticed Julian's face fall, eyes widen and somehow he grew about seven shades paler. "That was okay, right? That I leant it to her?"

"Oh shit, Scorpius! What have you done?" Julian seemed to forget how to breathe suddenly, falling short of hyperventilation by the fact at moments he'd just forget to breathe at all.

"I don't understand," Scorpius muttered, trying to persuade his friend to silence himself slightly or at least be quieter. "Do you not want Song to do well in her homework?"

"No! You don't understand, Scorp!" Julian grabbed onto Scorpius' top desperately. "There's something in there I don't want her to see!"

"Like what? _Charms_?" Scorpius hissed the last bit a little too aggressively, thinking his friend was just being an idiot.

"No! A love letter!" Julian growled slightly in retaliation to the hiss.

There was a moment where the air grew stale between them, as they stared at each other with an equal level of caution. Scorpius was beginning to wonder if Julian and Ethel really were dating and his mouth and nose starting to twitch up into a face of disgust but he willed himself to keep it down. Julian looked horrified, like some sort of secret was out.

"Well…" Scorpius was first to break the silence, "Song already knows about you and Ethel, so, I guess it's not such a bad thing!"

"What?" Julian screeched and Scorpius hurried to cover his mouth with wide eyes as the rest of the dorm was still asleep.

"Shh!" Scorpius hissed, slowly letting go of clamping his best friend's face. "I do wish you'd told me you were dating, Ethel, Julian…"

"Ethel? I'm not dating Ethel!" Julian said, loosing his energy to be affronted now. "Ethel's been helping me…"

"With what?" Scorpius snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "Something I can't?"

Julian looked back up at his best friend, and saw that he'd offended him. "No, Scorp, she's been helping me to plan how to get Song…"

oOo

Scorpius had never been a fan of drama, least of all first thing in the morning when he'd only just woken up. However, now he just wanted some peace and quiet, a chance to just relax and forget about the silly, immature deceit of his best friend. The walk to the study hall was quiet due to most students being in lessons and it gave him plenty of time to think. Was he not trustworthy enough to have known that his best friend was head over heels for his other best friend? Was he not good at giving advice? Was this all about the fact Scorpius had never voiced an interest in anyone? He shook his head, trying not to think about all the things that were shaking him up inside. He's known Julian for six whole years and still Julian didn't know how to talk to him. When he finally reached the study hall he was grateful to see that it was almost entirely empty bar a few fifth years in one corner. He took a place at the furthest table and right in the corner, next to one of the cold stonewalls, hoping it would keep him awake during his study session.

Scorpius opened up his potions book with a sigh and began to reread the pages he'd need to finish his essay for his next class.

"Malfoy!" a loud and obnoxious call came from the entrance of the study hall and Scorpius' head shot up, eyes wide with slight fear, as he noticed his solitude had been broken by one very muddy Potter in an equally muddy green quidditch uniform. The brunette made a few steady leaps over furniture, causing Scorpius' heart to jump to his throat in fear, as he approached the blond.

"Potter! Get off the school property at once!" Scorpius yelled, jumping to a standing position, before his eyes narrowed. "Ten points from Slytherin!"

Albus Severus Potter stopped short in his tracks, eyes wide and in complete shock. Scorpius had to lower himself to his seat and look down to avoid noticing the bright apple green of Albus' eyes as he stared at Scorpius in disbelief.

"I said, 'get down'," repeated Scorpius harshly, clutching at his quill.

"Chill…no need to deduct points, Head boy…" grumbled Albus, walking around the tables and benches now instead. He came over to Scorpius slowly and cautiously before placing himself on the bench opposite him.

"What are you doing here? You're getting mud everywhere," Scorpius voiced his disgust clearly and Albus chose to ignore it.

"So, I was thinking, why don't we study together?" Albus grinned, watching for Scorpius' reaction.

"Because you're a blundering idiot with no regard to rules it would seem…" Scorpius sighed icily, raising his eyes to meet Albus' and finding his authority slip away at the sight of the Potter grinning at him lopsidedly.

"Surely that's not your opinion of me?" Albus laughed, battering his eyelids entirely innocently.

Scorpius' throat and mouth went dry and he should his head, licking his lips. "Just be quiet, this isn't the quidditch pitch…"

"How are we meant to revise together if I'm quiet?" Albus frowned, looking extremely dumb.

"Potter-" he was cut off.

"Call me Albus!" Albus grinned, head tilted to the side. Scorpius paused.

"Fine…Albus Severus, can you not tell that I am doing my work here? We have an essay due in for out next lesson and I'd rather be able to finish it properly so Professor Valentine does not get angry at me!" Scorpius snapped, running a hand through his short white blond hair.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" sighed Albus, straightening up, smile slipping from his features. This made Scorpius feel extremely bad.

"I never said that!" he exclaimed haughtily. "I just don't know you! And I'm not used to the way you act!"

"Ah right…okay…well, I guess I'll see you in Potions…" Albus stood up and without as much as another look or word he turned and made his way towards the exit.

Scorpius buried his head on his arms as the folded onto the table, squeezing his eyes and willing himself not to cry. Oh how he hated Potions.

(A/N: aha! That was a pretty heavy chapter, sorry! I hope it was enjoyable! Again, check out the fan art and review!

Thanks!

-Heloise)


End file.
